A shocking game of truth or dare
by Deathscythe069
Summary: Duo decides to host a game of truth or dare R
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gumdam wing so don't sue me 

A stunning game of Truth or dare

It was another boring night a G-boys hide out. Every one says their bored when Duo gets an idea "hey Trowa, Quatrue, Wu-fei, Heero I got an idea." "yeah every one says." Well lets play truth or dare. Here are the rules: "there is 1 consequence for pickingtruth. By picking truth you have to tell the truth on any question the person who's up.And 2 consequences for picking dare. By picking dare you have to do what the person who's up tells you. 1st one is what the person tells you what to do. The 2nd one is an alternate consequence if you don't like the 1st one. But if you don't like the 2nd one then you have to pick the 1st one or the 2nd one. Once you choose to play you can't quit or I'll put shaving cream on you when you get up in the morning." Duo finishes"Every oneready!!!" Duo yells."Yep" every one says. "Okay I'll go first"Duo said "Heero truth or dare." "Dare" heero says.* Duo thinks for a minute * With a evil smirk on his face. Duo tells heero "to call up relena and tell her that she's hot sexy.I will Kill you !!!!!!!!!!!!! heero said. "wait there is an alternate choice" Duo Cried out . "What's the other choice" heero says. "You have to French Quatrue for 10 seconds." * heero thinks *(in his mind well I like relena and I won't French Quatrue ) So Heero takes a some rope and ties Duo around the tree. 

Relay stupid huh well I usually write tenchi muyo fanfics but this is my first attempt on a gundam wing houmor so R&R plz don't flame me 


	2. Default Chapter Title

(Author'snote: Due to popular demand I shall write a sequel to a shocking game for truth or dare)

Disclaimer: I do not own gumdam wing and if you sue me all you will is get 1 penny and some breadcrumbs I found under the couch.

ANOTHER "shocking" GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE

It was a 1week since Duo got tied to a tree. Yet In another attempt for a truth or dare game. So he invited Heero (with a straight jacket and some rope), Quatrue, Trowa and Relena.

"Let's start

Quaturetruth or dare" Duo said " Dare" said Quatrue "Alright lets see 

Hmmmm * gets yet another evil smirk * "Duo you have to French Trowa" "sure" said Quatrue*Quature and Trowa Start to_French and then they ripped each others cloths off and start to make out* "Damn those to" Heero sighed. "since Quatrue and Trowa are making out,Heero it's your to pick someone." Duo said "ok hmmmmm Relena truth or dare" hero said"Truth" Relena said "Okay tell me 1 secrect about your brother" hero said with delight "okay He got a sex change he could be lesbian" *Relena said while crying * AHHHHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Everyone laughed 

Well tell me R&R and tell me witch four should play truth or dare 


	3. Default Chapter Title

#due to popular demand I've decided to Wright part 3 to another "shocking" truth or dare AGIN!

# Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing so don't sue me, all you will get is my soul * hehe *

(author's note: this fic left off at the ending of "another "shocking" game of truth or dare)

As every one finished laughing

Heero: gezz I didn't know the zechs was a girl

*wu-fie enters the room*

Wu-fie: so what are you guys doing?

Duo: where playing truth or dare do you want to play?

Wu-fie: sure, but why are Quatrue and Trowa making out on the floor?

Heero: long story

*Quatrure and Trowa stop making out and put on their clothes back on *

Trowa and Quatrue: we've stopped being gay and wish to re-join the game

Duo: okay now that'severy one is here lets re-begin our game (Relena it is your turn Go)

Relena: Okay Hmmmmmmmmmm Wu-fie truth or dare 

Wu-fie:Truth

Relena : do like anybody and if yes Who?

Wu-fie: Herro anyone can I plz Kill Relena?

Heero: Maybe at the end of fic. It is her turn 

Wu-fie: fine I will(but a any of you people tell anyone who I like I will cut off all of your heads)GOT IT!!!!!!!

Everyone else: YEP! Okey dokey

Wu-fie: okay I like sally(Gives a big sigh)

Duo: everyone new that you ass hole

Wu-fie:AAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Duo: Owwy ouch hey don't do that owwwwww nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************

Duo found him self tied around a tree again with a straight jacket on him

Wu-fie: now that's taken care of

Heero: how badly did you hurt him?

Wu-Fie: Oh lets just say he won't be wearing those bikini briefs to the beach anytime soon

Wu-fie: so I guess it now my turn right? 

Heero: yep it is your turn

Duo:* still outside tied to the tree * hey! Guys what about my turn

Wu-fie: Have you leaned your lesson yet?

Duo: yes

Wu-fie: fine you can come back in * takes the keys and unties the rope and unlock the straight jacket *

Duo: thanks I sure learned my lesson * crosses fingers behind his back *

Wu-fie: well its still my turn Hmmmmmmmm okay Trowa truth or dare?

Trowa: Truth

Wu-fie: why are you and Quature gay?

Trowa and Quatrue:* blush uncontrollably *

Wu-fie: OOOOOkayhere that was a good enough answer for me

Duo(for some odd reason starts singing ) " Wu-fie and sally sitting in a car are they naked yes they a…………….. OOWWWWWWWW noooooo don't I beg of mercyOwwy ouch ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!!!

*Duo finds him self hanging upside down while in a straight jacket tied to a ultra strong branch on the tree * 

Wu-fie: I guess he didn't learn his lesson

Heero: It's getting late I'm going to bed * yawn *

Wu-fie: Heero wait it's the end of the fic

Heero: yeah why?

Wu-Fie: well don't I get to kill relena?

Heero: yeah sure knock you self out 

Wu-fie: yes!!! * takes his sword and approaches Relena *

Relena: oh hi Wu-fie hey! put that down Nooooooo *Slice * …..

*Wu-fie slices Relena to tiny pieces *

Wu-fie: hahahahahaha weak woman

Wufie, Trowa, Quatrue and Heero *Who diecides to stay up* all have a celabration of relena'sDeath and eat cake and ice cream .

For some weird reason you can hear Duo witch is hanging from a tree all the way across the city crying "feeeed me * in a whiney voice * feeed me Whhhaaaaa feeed me!!!

Pretty funny huh? Well R&R and tell me if I should or should not continue 

Well see Ya!!!!!!


End file.
